Questions of the Wizarding Kind
by DesaraSoleil
Summary: After Dean's first year of Hogwarts he's filled with questions about the new world around him. Still, there seems to be one question no one can answer. Dean and his mom have a talk. OneShot. Enjoy.


Wow, I seem to be chock full of Dean fics lately. Gotta love that kid. Anyway, another story which I got the story idea months ago and wrote the first paragrapgh and hadn't touched it since. but in the last few days it all started coming to me and I got it done. Well this is Dean and his mother having a talk about who he is and what that means. There are so many versions of Dean's mom out there. i sometimes forget mine isn't actually canon. lol But, hopefully, that's what Pottermore will be for. ;) Take the time to read and enjoy and PLEASE review. ^_^ Seriously, I beg of you.

* * *

><p>With his hands behind his head, Dean stared up at the West Ham posters on the ceiling above his bed. It felt so bizarre, being home again after spending nine months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Dean's pleasant surprise, his room had stayed the same. He assumed his little brother and sisters would have done something ransacked just for the sake of invading his privacy, but it was exactly the same. Even the spider-man duvet covering his bed appeared just as he had left it.<p>

The young black boy sat up and looked around his room. It was strange being back. The room didn't feel quite like his like it used to. Dean was still thinking of his four-poster bed back in the boys' dormitory at Gryffindor Tower as his room.

Even after completing his first year, Dean still couldn't believe he was a wizard. It was just so out of the ordinary and the idea just didn't seem to fit into his real life. That was it: _Surreal_. The real world was now surreal. It was funny how nine months of magic could make his ordinary life feel so strange.

"May I come in?" Dean looked over to find his mother smiling at him from the doorway. Dean's mum was a small woman; he would be taller than her by 3rd year. Her hair was a shoulder length lion's mane of black curls around her face. Her skin was like coffee made with extra cream, making it light brown in color. Her face was somewhat wrinkled around the eyes and mouth; the stress of life did get to her now and then. But when she smiled, as she was now, her youth shined through and her eyes sparkled. It may have been just because she was his mom, but Dean always thought she was the prettiest woman in the world.

"Yeah Mum," he smiled, "You know, you've never asked if you could come into my room before."

Miranda smiled back as she entered. "Well you've grown up quite a bit. I wouldn't want to intrude on your manliness now," she teased.

"Mum!" They laughed as she took a seat at the foot of the bed. They smiled as they sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence again.

"So, how was it, love?" she asked, honestly interested in the world he'd been living in for the past nine months.

Dean looked up at his posters again and furrowed his eyebrows as he took a moment to think about the year. The castle, the classes, the brooms, the people, the world. "It was… magical, Mum." They laughed at his choice of words. "I know that's not saying much, but that's exactly what it was."

Miranda smiled her eye crinkling smile and mused her son's short, thick hair. "I understand, and I'm glad it was the right choice for you. That's really all I worried about. That this was the right path for you to take. It just sort of… changed everything we'd ever planned for you, you know?"

Dean crawled to where his mother sat and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. It was a good feeling and he'd missed it while he was away. "I know Mom, but I think we made the right choice," he murmured. Miranda wrapped her arms around her son in response. They sat in quiet again as Dean tried to voice a question he'd never had the courage to ask. "Mum, Mum do you think my dad knew what I was? Do you think he could have been one, too?" he whispered.

Miranda held her son, placing her head on his as she lost herself in thought. "I don't know, Dean," she sighed. "Ever since you were eight and odd things started happening around you and that letter last summer, I've wondered that exact same thing _so many times_. I've racked my brain trying to think for something I might have missed, or a hint I never saw all those years ago, but I've got nothing. I mean, they _said_ it was possible for you to be magical with two normal parents, but I suppose there is a possibility…. It's just one of those things, Dean. Just one of those things we'll never know. But it's not something you should ever worry about, understand?"

She held Dean's face in her hands and made him look her straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter."

Dean gave a nod and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It _did_ matter, but for now, he'd let it go.

Miranda smiled reassuringly at her eldest son. She got up and offered her hand which he happily took. "Come on, let's go pick up your siblings from school. They've really missed their big brother."

Dean pictured his half-brothers and sisters coming at him in a scream storm of glee and tackling hugs, and smiled. "I have to admit, I've missed them too." Dean figured that with two different homes from two different worlds came two different kinds of magic. He missed _this_ kind of magic more than words could say.


End file.
